masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tharkad
This article, Tharkad, is currently under active construction. The author, User:Ubernerd101, apologizes for the inconvenience. Tharkad is a planet colonied by Humanity in 2158. A industrail and mining world of the Systems Alliance, Tharkad is home to 1.7 million Humen colonies and several corperate interests. Overview Tharkad is a garden class world pesently inthroled in one of its a ice ages. The first planet in the local Star Cluster Mass Relay nexus, Tharkad was discovered by humanity in 2158. Quickly being colonies by Freelance miners and Alliance explores, Tharkad became a quick sit for Human economical expansetion within the cluster as a mineral supplier. Tharkad colonial structure The Tharkad Colony started with a single mining complex and a few portables that quickly turned into a massive mining complex and shipping port. The original mine dug the foundation of the colonies refinery and the space port that shipped the material back to earth for manufacturing. The workers and their families built large community apartment complexes connect to the main facility so that travel during the winter months would be easier. With the original Colony complex consisted of a massive main underground facility upon a large space port and community complexes, the colony was then linked to the smaller mining depots via underground rail systems. Some time after the initial investments by ‘Limitless Industries’ and the Systems Alliance Fleet, the Central Collection and Mining Complex was turned from a mining hub into a Arcology capable of supporting hundreds of thousands of new colonist. Smaller mining towns have popped up when ever a large mineral deposit is found to far from the main colony. These towns usually act as support to the mining expedition and mine itself. SpacePort of Hudsons Bay The annisional corperate colony of Hutsons Bay has been built up into a mega structure fusiltating the roles as the main hud of all activities relating to economic, colonial and govermental progress over the planet tharkad. Archer's Tower, Arcology Archer's Tower is home to the Tharkad government and is presently the largest man made structure on the planet. Green Row Green Row is a group of rolling valleys and fields the make up much of the Equator region of Tharkad. Archer's Tower and the planets Space port is located in this area and houses much of the planets 1.7 million inhabitants. As a temperate location allowing growth of vegetation in what is vastly mineral rich soil, the region has been adopted as the agricultural center of the planet. There are doznes of small mining and farming communities streeching agross Green Row, these areas are linked together by a network of rail lines. The nexus of these rails lines is of cource the magor population center of Archer's Tower at the Spaceport of Hudsons Bay. FallingStar Exo, INc Geography Tharkad is a icy and rugged planet, similar to the arctic wilderness of Earth. The planet consists of five major continents and three major island chains. The largest continent is Bremen and is home to the largest settlements. A portion of Bremen is situated near the equator of the world, where there is a milder “tropical zone” in which crops and live stock are set up. The Plant poles are covered by massive glacier. The northern glacier covers 47% planets surface while the southern glassier covers another 24%. The leaves 29% of the plants surface clear of ice and more easily accessible. Of this 29% untouched by the glassier, 68 % is water leaving even less room for colonial effort. The world's water supply is made up of 3 major oceans along with numerous lakes and rivers. With little to no wild life on the planet, lakes and rivers that run through the Tropical zone can be used not only used as a clean drinking source but can be damned and used as hydro-electric plants without damaging the ecosystem. Despite the hard ships of the environment of Tharkad, the plant have a secure breathable atmosphere made possible by simple plant life and algae that litter the plant's and oceans. Furthermore the Plant holds such vast supplies of raw mineral recourse that it could not only sustain and continue to progress the Colonial and Alliance efforts on Tharkad but finance the colonisation of the rest of the Ares Star Cluster. Category: } Category:Planets